


a little darkness

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Bobby comes face to face with Dean’s demons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> reviews are my lifeblood

There’s a theory that demon’s hold onto certain emotions. That they drawn their power from a terrible experience, a nightmare of yours or merely a sin of something you’ve done that you hide so well only the underworld can see it.

 

Bobby Singer never thought he’d be doing an excirzum on Dean. 

 

It was like any other visit, the boy needed a place to crash for the night, some information and a good beer. Bobby was glad to see him, until, that is, Dean started dry sobbing into his beer.

 

Bobby’s heart raced as he clutched his weapon and stared at Dean. 

“Show your face you goddamn demon.”

 

“Leave him to me hunter,” A voice not Dean’s own hissed through his own. 

 

“Get out of there now, I have ways of making you.” Bobby rose to his feet. Staring down at the boy before him.

 

“He wants me here. He needs me here more then you’ll ever imagine.” It hissed through Dean’s mouth. The voice sounding more like grating metal then an actual tone. 

 

“Like shit.” Bobby lifted his gun toward Dean, swallowing back regret and hesitation. 

 

It forces Dean’s body to lean forward in the chair, challengingly. “I’m holding on to one secret, so enormous I’ll survive on it for decades.”

 

“Dean doesn’t have any secrets beyond a few underage lays.” Bobby snapped. 

 

An actual smirk appeared on Dean’s face, just a small one, touching his lips. “Something like that. Leave me be, hunter. He doesn’t want me to leave.”

 

“He wouldn’t want to be possessed.” Bobby growled. 

 

“I’m not possessing him.”

 

“You could take control over his mind at anytime. We both know that. Let go of him.” Bobby spat, tilting his gun between his eyes. 

 

“You under estimate your student, soldier, you’ve all trained this one right. I don’t have the power to control this man. It’s just this one emotion, this one line of thought I live off of. If you take me off him, I’ll destroy him on my way out.” It snarled, a fierce and deadly promise. 

 

In a split second Dean’s body crashed back against the chair, the beer sloshing in one hand. 

 

Bobby dropped back into his seat as Dean’s green eyes appeared.

 

“Shit Bobby what was in that beer?” Dean’s gasped, his voice rough and tired. 

 

Bobby collapses against his own chair, “Nothing kid, just drink up and go to sleep.”

 

The older man watched in complete silences as Dean did as he was told. He took another long swallow of the beer and holy water mix then stood up and started toward the door that lead to the upstairs. 

 

“Hey Dean,” Bobby stopped him.

 

Dean turned. “Yeah?”

 

“You should go visit Sammy. Tell him you miss him.” Bobby muttered, his eyes fixed on the fire in the fireplace. 

 

“What?” The older man could hear Dean’s surprise and confusion. 

 

“Just go see your brother.” Bobby snapped. 

 

Dean gave a heavy nod Bobby didn’t see. “Um…ok.”

 

Bobby hears Dean shutting the door to one of the spare bedrooms. He lifts his own beer and takes a long swallow. 

 

“It’s time you made peace with those feelings for him.”

 

Bobby stared at the fireplace for hours that night, not knowing if he should feel defeated or relieved. Not believing that all his suspicions of all those years ago had been right. 

 

Dean was possessed but his own feelings, his own dark thoughts, were the ones giving ‘it’ life. The only way to free him would be to free him of those emotions.

 

Another long swallow, Bobby sighed. Dean would never let them go. And because of that he’d always have a little dark in him


End file.
